How To Love
by full moons kat
Summary: Lee and Gaara are together and they are happy but Gaara cant get over the fact that he almost killed the man he love's Will this make or break this relationship


How To Love naruto fanfic Lee and Gaara, Lee's P.O.V

Lost In The Past

Three years ago

"I can't believe they think I can't recover from this its stupid I could do anything with the power of youth" I said to myself with a laugh. "Lee there is someone here to see you," a nurse said walking in my room. "Bring them in," I replied with a smile. It was awhile but then a red head boy walked into the room. "What do you want," I asked him a bit scared to see him. "Look Lee I am sorry about hurting you like I did, it was wrong and I am very sorry about," he replied with a mad look on his face. "And is that all you have too say to me," I asked him. "No its not, I want to be friends with you, I haven't been a good person and I need a friend like you and I really am trying to change to be a better guy," he replied shifting to his other foot. "Sure lets be friends," I said smiling.

Present

"Lee I am home," I heard a voice call out. "Gaara-san welcome home," I said running to him hugging him. "Something smells good what are you making," he replied giving me a kiss. "Pork rice ball," I told him walking back into the kitchen. "Yum thank you for making the food all the time," Gaara laughed sitting down. "Well we both know you can't cook at all," I replied smiling. "I can too," he replied a blush crossing his face. "Don't lie honey," I laughed and went over to him and put my arms around him and kissing him on the forehead.

"Hey now don't start anything with me," he laughed standing up and kissing my lips. Then I picked him up in my arms and carried him to the bed room. "What are you doing Lee," he asked me smiling. "Well I was thinking about making love to my boyfriend," I replied with a laugh. I love being able to call him my boyfriend, a lot has happened since the exams and I am happy that we are together with each other. "That sounds good to me," he said pulling me down to him. Our lips meet each other's a soft kiss then it turned into making out fighting for the win of the war. He got on top of me and started to kiss down my neck biting down on my color bone. It's a bit painful when he bites me but he will always kiss the spot after he pulls away. He started to slip my shirt off of me and rub my nipple, I lifted his head back up to mine and I looked into his eyes. "What are you doing," I said pulling away blushing a red almost as his hair color. "I am just happy to be with you and I love you so much," I told him pulling him back in my arms. "I love you too," he replied and we started kissing again. We both got down to our boxers and he started to rub my nipples again. "Mhh Gaara stops," I moaned out. Then he began to suck on one of them. I shattered under his touch and moaned out his name making him suck harder on them. I started to rub his dick causing him to shatter from my touch and he let out a little cute moan. "Please rub harder," he moaned out and I did what I was asked, then I took his boxers off of him and started to suck on him. "No stop I am going to cum," he moaned out. I removed myself from him and graded something out of the desk that was on my side of the bed and I sliped it on his dick. "A dick ring when did you get this Lee," he asked me. "A couple days ago," I laughed. "Well can you take it off I hurts," he replied going to take if off himself but I tied him to the head board before he could get it off. "What are you doing," he asked crying a little. "Well I don't want you to cum yet," I laughed and then started to lick the tip of his dick causing moans and yelps. "Please I just want to cum," he moaned turning his head to the side. "Then I better suck harder," I said and then started to suck on him again licking him up and down. Then I put to finger up to his mouth and he started to suck on them. After a while I removed them from his mouth and I slowly stuck a finger into him moving it in and out whale he shattered with pain and I added another finger into him pushing in and out of him while pumping him as well. "Please just put it in me," he yelled out and I removed my fingers and lined up to him and I shoved myself in making him cry with pain. I was full in him and I started to rub his face with my finger waiting for him to calm down a little bit. "Are you ready," I asked him and he looked up at me and smiled and I started to slowly move in and out of him while still pumping him. "Let me cum," he moaned and I cam inside of him holding myself in him then I took off the ring and he cam on my chest. I removed myself from him and laid down and took him into my arms holding him. We just laid there for while then I felt his finger moving over the scar's on my legs. I looked over at him and saw tears building up. "It still hurts you doesn't it," he asked . "No I don't feel pain anymore," I replied rubbing the tears out of his eyes. "Your lieing to me, you scream out in pain every night but mostly during winter," he said looking down then standing up. " I am sorry," he said walking for the door but I rapped my arms around him. He was pulling and pushing trying to get away but I just pulled him to the ground with me. "Let me go," he cried out. "No I am not letting you go," I yelled holding on harder. "Why don't you hate me," he cried. "Because you said sorry and you are not the same guy anymore as far as I know that guy is died, but I love you and I will never hate you I can't hate you because you are the only one my heart wants and you left your mark on me," I told him and he turned around to face me. "I love you," he said and rapped his arms around me. I picked him up and carried him back to the bed and laid him down and fell asleep. When I woke up I want to go to the bathroom and saw a letter on the mirror and it read.

Dear Lee, I am sorry I cant be with you anymore you are always crying out with pain and just knowing that it was me who did that to you I just cant live with it. I love you and don't come looking for me please don't come looking for me.

Love Gaara


End file.
